Dilemma
by micasadia
Summary: Mikasa/Eren fluff; rated T for minor/hinted themes.


This one's for the anon that wanted a Mikasa and Eren fic. uvu

I was going to make it a K fic but my friend wanted it to hint spicy-ness so, pfft, here's a T.

* * *

Mikasa and Eren sat outside the barracks; they were alone for once, no Armin around. The soft breeze caressed the pair as the fading sun, all pink and orange, silhouetted them. It was pretty peaceful and quiet, neither having said much. Mikasa had silently taken his hand and pulled him away to sit outside. Eren put up a little fit, wanting to know where Mikasa was taking him and why. However, the girl shushed him and asked him to take a seat with her on the dusty ground.

Mikasa moved closer to Eren, snuggling into his side. Eren was confused, pulling away a bit. "What are you doing," he asked, his cheeks barely tinted with pink. Mikasa had her head down, not looking at him. He didn't know what kind of face she had on now, and it sort of bothered him. Before he could repeat himself, Mikasa whispered, "I just like your company." He replied with an "oh".

They continued sitting, neither saying a word. It had felt like forever since they had been alone; especially with such peace. Eren's sister figure was clenching his arm in between her's, her chest snuggled against it. He didn't know what to think of the situation, feeling embarrassed and upset at how she seemed to baby him.

"Uh, how long are we going to sit here," Eren asked.

The girl in question just pulled away from him and turned her gaze where the sun seemed to set. It was really hard to actually watch a sunset, seeing as there was always a wall blocking their view.

"Isn't it pretty?" She replied to his question with another question, _great_.

This pissed Eren off, he was about to throw another temper tantrum if she didn't explain what they were doing wasting their time with something as strange as this.

"Hey, Eren," this caught him off guard, "do you like me?"

"What," he replied, shaken by confusion at this random question.

The female brunette didn't even glance at the confused boy, instead she just continued looking forward, pulling her scarf up a bit to cover her face more. She was afraid that she was showing an embarrassed face right now, though to Eren it looked the same as always, emotionless and confident; which was very opposite of how Eren's was.

"Of course I like you, Mikasa, we're fami-," she cut him off, "No, not like that."

Mikasa turned to look him dead in the eye, though he felt like he should avoid direct eye contact.

"As a woman... do you like me as a woman," she paused, "romantically?"

Flustered, the tomato-faced boy stood up and quickly spun his head in any direction but her's.

"W-why would you even ask something like that...," he started.

"Eren. Look at me," the girl stood up and grabbed his face, turning it towards herself.

What happened next was so sudden, _so strange_. For a split second, the two had their lips locked. It was light, it was loving, and it seemed shy. Nearly as soon as it happened, it was over. Mikasa was pulling her head back and now Eren could see, for sure, that her face was _very _red.

She panicked; she wasn't thinking. How could she let this happen? _Aaah, embarrassed, so embarrassed! _She quickly backed away and speed-walked her way away and back to her not-so-private room. As soon as she was out of Eren's sight, he slumped back onto the ground, fingers lightly tracing his lips. _What was that?_ What did it mean, he wondered. Did she like him like that? It was so strange, _so horrid_; romance isn't supposed to happen between family. Yet... it felt so right.

Eren, shaken up and frozen, sat there for what seemed like forever before Connie walked by, surprised by Eren's presence.

"Whoa dude! You scared me... uh, are you okay? What happened to you, gosh, it looks like you've seen a ghost!"

Eren, without answering, suddenly stood up and briskly walked away.

"H-hey! I was talking to you," Connie trailed off, murmuring, "rude."

Eren didn't know what he would do the next time he saw Mikasa. _What could he do? Did he like her like that?_ He just hoped he could figure out what to say to her before it came to having to see her again. Oh, somehow, he just wanted to touch lips again. He wanted to hug her and kiss her.

"Shit," Eren cursed, realizing his current dilemma from fantasizing too much as he decided it was time for a bath; a cold one.


End file.
